Unpolished Silver
by YugiDementia
Summary: Ciel is displeased with Sebastian's work lately. Sebastian says he's been busy during the nights and Ciel wants to know what is so important. He gets more than he bargained for. / Sebastian's been trying to stifle the lust of his demon heat, thankfully he has a vivid imagination.


A/N: I had this in my head and had to write it for two reasons:

1) There's never enough Sebastian masturbating (and/or Ciel walking in on it)

2) I think there needs to be more smut with their power dynamics in play because ugh yes

/

Ciel inspected the fork that had been set out for his breakfast of biscuits and sausage, his face souring. "Sebastian, I'm dissatisfied with the state of the silver. It seems duller than usual and seems to have soap spots. What is the meaning of this?"

"I typically polish the silverware after you've gone to bed, but I've had other matters to attend to as of late," he bowed apologetically and took the imperfect fork, handing the boy a new one.

The earl glared at his butler, but pressed the issue no further; he knew he'd only get evasive and omissive answers. He intended to investigate what was so much more important to the demon than following the instructions he was given.

Sebastian had laid himself above the covers on his bed, his coat and vest neatly folded and placed on a chair with his shoes and socks on top. He'd just finished bidding his master goodnight. He purposefully undid the buttons of his shirt, untucking it and keeping it on but completely spread- he had no intention of making more laundry for himself. He already had enough to do as always, and now he knew he had to be more attentive to the silver despite his time being cut short by these nightly indulgences.

He almost chuckled at the memory of the scolding he'd received this morning, imagining the young earl knowing exactly what was taking precedence, knowing he'd be embarrassed and at a loss for words. Sebastian couldn't particularly help himself, he was in the midst of heat. He never cared to keep track of how often the cycle was, so it had snuck up on him.

His lithe fingers opened the single button on his slacks, then teasingly glided across the skin where his pubic hair began down to where it peeked out over his fly. He reveled in the deep sensitivity human bodies could experience as he slid his pants low enough to unfetter his aching cock.

Ciel had listlessly waited what seemed a reasonable amount of time before getting out of bed to conduct his investigation. He reached under his bed for his rarely used slippers and slid them on, both to warm his feet and quiet his steps. He decided to first check the kitchen to see if his butler was polishing as he should be and took slow, graceful steps down the stairs.

He silently advanced through the foyer and dining room, to the doors of the kitchen. He gently turned the knob and opened it a sliver. All he made out was darkness interrupted only by scant moonlight shining through a window.

Once he was confident the demon wasn't there, he stepped into the room. He now tried to find where the silver would be stored, cringing every time he shut a cupboard too loudly. He finally found the glinting metal in a drawer next to the pantry. He carefully selected a few random pieces from the set to inspect them. Of the five pieces, the first three were as impeccably brilliant as expected. The last two deeply disappointed him, mirroring the fork he'd held this morning.

Irritated, he put each piece back in it's place and shut the drawer. He was now determined to find Sebastian and berate him for intentionally ignoring his reminder, perhaps trying to play some kind of game with the boy since he did love to get a rise out of his contractor.

Ciel heard something of Sebastian's voice from the open doorway, toward the stairs to the servants quarters. Ciel walked intently, knowing the butler was in his room and made that his destination, the door clicking loudly behind him.

Ciel's footsteps down the second set of stairs were less gentle than the last, his irritation took away from his concentration on detail. He remembered Sebastian's room being at the furthest end of the hall, away from the other three, his privilege as the head butler. Ciel approached it, only slowing when he noticed it was cracked open about half way.

His steps slowed almost to a stop when he heard the butler's voice again, but not saying words but making some noise reminiscent of an animal. Ciel was a few feet away, his curiosity piqued so much so he'd rather not be found before he'd obtained his answer. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled, thankful he'd had carpet installed in the servant hallways.

His heart beat a little faster when he heard a cry of- agony? He was right outside the door, sitting back on his knees before he took in the sight before him. Sebastian was splayed on his bed, shirt and pants parted, eyes squeezed shut. Ciel's gaze lingered on the most shocking part- the demon had his arousal wrapped in his fingers, stroking it with abandon.

Ciel's breath hitched in his throat as he fully understood the scene before him, he'd allowed himself such pleasure on rare occasion but he'd never thought Sebastian would be susceptible to such a thing. Especially not when Ciel considered it a weakness, a human flaw.

He was jarred from his baffled thoughts when the demon made a noise caught between a growl and a moan, his black nailed toes clutching the blanket and his fangs peeking over his bottom lip, biting into it fiercely enough to draw blood.

Ciel consciously recognized he shouldn't be here for such a private moment, be his curiosity was too strong. He wasn't sure what knowledge he intended to gain from watching, but any knowledge would be better than returning to his bed with more questions. He'd never get to bed, torturing himself with the thoughts of what he was seeing.

Sebastian had harrowed his skin by dragging his sharpened nails along many spots along his chest and pelvis, occasionally with enough force to make a thin layer of blood bubble to the surface. He had also allowed teasing touches to his nipples and thighs, dragging it out; he could restrain himself longer if he allowed a decent amount of time, only needing to manage such a state every 24 hours.

His patience did have it's limits though, and he finally gave in to start with a reckless pace of stroking his cock. He could do this with ease as inhuman stamina was much greater than that of humans. He first focused on the pleasure of waiting the entire day to allow himself this relief from his forced constant arousal, even though it had been difficult today.

His lust often translated into frustration and anger when he couldn't outlet it properly. He'd almost lost his temper a few times today: when Finny managed to uproot several trees in front of the manor; when Bard had decided the sausage this morning wasn't cooked thoroughly and burnt them through with a flamethrower; and Ciel's mouthing off during his latin lesson today.

The latter had almost drove him to the edge, the boy's attitude could really drive him up a wall. He had chosen to ignore the reading assignment Sebastian had given him and instead study words he could use to insult the demon. The rough translations of such words included "asshole," "son of a dog," and "fucker."

Sebastian had thought at the time how nice it'd be to teach the boy a lesson; spank him until he couldn't sit, or more deliciously, shut him up by shoving his thick cock into that cheeky mouth. He'd pushed the thoughts away, but now he'd pander to it. He gave the first whimper of the night when he pictured it vividly. He imagined shoving the proud Phantomhive boy to his knees and pushing his aching length in his face and demanding to be sucked.

His young master would either be spiteful or bashful, in all likelihood both. It's what made him all the more alluring, the willingness to be hunted like prey but never submitting like prey would, acting as if they were equals. Though the boy would eventually see it as a challenge to his ability and pride and cave in, somehow believing he was truly in control. He'd unabashedly swallow Sebastian down as far as he could and begin moving as though he was an expert, though unknowingly being clumsy in his manner.

Sebastian's toes curled and he let out an inhuman cry of lust, the idea of being the first to corrupt his young master so fully. He'd etch sin right into that pure soul with his own hands, boasting ownership and debauchery. He flicked his tongue to taste blood he'd spilt on his lips, imagining it to be the boy's. He'd be able to taste the exquisiteness of his soul even in the smallest drops.

Sebastian paused his hand, bringing it to his mouth to lick the palm, covering it in his blood and saliva and then once again gripping his shaft. The wet, slick heat was reminiscent of a mouth, allowing his vivid fantasy to become even more real to him. He saw the boy struggling to fit more than half of his cock in that small mouth. He tightened his hand and bucked into it hard, mimicking the movements he be making in his scenario; his hand had gripped the back of the boy's head by the hair and he was thrusting further in between those innocent lips. He knew he'd be feeling the tightness of the boy's throat around the front half of his length, the boy struggling against his gag reflex, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. He squeezed the head of his cock to mimic it perfectly.

His jaw tightened and he keened up, his hips practically off the bed now. He felt pre-cum ooze out of the slit and into his fingers as he groaned, imagining it as Ciel's slippery drool. As if Sebastian had a hand at his chin, the boy's drool coming out of the corners of his mouth into Sebastian's fingers. It was so perverse, the Queen's Watchdog choking on a demon's dick, completely falling apart with drool and tears involuntarily happening. And despite all that he knew if he looked down to admire the sight, he'd still see arrogance in that blue eye. He sighed with pleasure and chuckled lowly, such would be expected of the little earl.

In fact, that boy would eventually fist his hands into Sebastian's waistcoat and regain the control, sucking Sebastian faster than he'd been thrusting into his mouth. He'd outdo the demon's speed and try to take him even deeper, just to best his butler, even if it meant he'd be a complete mess. He'd do anything to win against his demon, no matter how far he had to go, he'd probably even swallow Sebastian's seed down greedily. Sebastian hissed and stroked himself and thrusted into it at the same time. He wondered if the boy's pride or need to win the game would take precedence if he wanted to come on that unmarred noble face. With enough taunting, he knew he be able to cover the boy with semen at his leisure.

He moaned loudly, picturing the young master underneath him, face absolutely covered in his seed. The boy would bear an expression of exasperation and haughtiness, of pleasure and distaste. Such was his contradictory master's ways. He grunted lowly, so close to his release. He panted as he mentally saw his contractor sweep a finger through the mess on his face and-

Sebastian- he heard the mental call of Ciel, the mark on his hand growing hot with the boy's demand. He felt how close the boy was, felt his call, the heat of the mark on his hand as he was still using it to pleasure himself. It was all too much, he knew the boy was watching him intently, unknowingly calling out to him for something he probably wasn't sure what. Sebastian's thrusts up into his stroking hand became erratic in their pace and he heard the boy's breath hitch. He imagined Ciel making the same noise after tasting the seed on his face.

"Ah, young master!" Sebastian spilled over his marked hand in several hot waves, his body shuddering through it. He took a moment to recover from the intense pleasure, panting and feeling his mind steady itself. Once he was stable enough, he swung his legs over the side of the bed to look directly at his young master, crouched on the floor near his open door. Ciel's eyes were brimming with panic, confusion, and desire.

Sebastian buttoned his pants back up, careful not to smear his semen on the fabric. He then cleaned his hand with generous sweeps of his tongue across his palm and then the backside, taking his time cleaning the mark of their contract; his eyes never left Ciel's as he made such a lewd display.

"Did you enjoy the show, young master?" he said huskily, lust still running in his veins. He smiled darkly, a smidgen of his own mess still on his lips. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, catching his own essence and dried blood.

Ciel flushed the color of pink wine, the master's favorite, and stared into the carpet below him. Sebastian snickered, the boy had fallen into this trap that he'd set for himself. The butler had seen the brief flicker of determination in his eyes this morning, intending to spy on Sebastian. Had the boy simply asked for the full truth or just been less fussy about the state of silverware, he'd never been caught like the prey he was.

/

Thanks for reading! A few things:

-the Latin lesson part was inspired by Persona Non Grata by the talented Silverwing26 & soulless_lover

-Due to the response a sequel is on it's way! And a few other things in the meantime.

-as always, feel free to drop me prompts ask


End file.
